Dark Hearts
by Akuma No Sakka
Summary: THis is the Story of the Dark hearts and Sora and the gang must either relieve the past or relive it once great assassians for organization 13 now they've turn their backs but a problem arises when they are blamed for kidnapping the Princess Kairi.


SORA POV

My name is Sora and I was a assassin who killed for Organization XIII and I wasn't a nobody three years ago apparently I was executed by Xemnas himself now I was a bounty hunter with my friends Roxas and Riku. My name before I supposedly died was Eckhart now I was Sora my true birth name.

"wake up I said WAKE UP!" Riku yelled in my ear

I answered "here let me answer my phone oh wait that's my ears ringing"

"oh your finally up" I look and see Roxas laughing

Me, Riku, and Roxas were the best of friends and we've been friends since I left the organization and they helped me get a life and open my eyes.

"hmm next target should be him and I look to see **Pete Wanted Dead or alive 150,000** **muney" **he smiled

"Okay lets do this and this time don't wander off to see another girl during the arrest alright" I said

He answered "fine"

Okay we leave in our Gummi ship

And then we go to see Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, and Leon they were the people who trained us and gave us info on our targets Pete's wanted for illegal sale of people.

Seriously how can people be so cruel to others and so then he said that he has been seen on Destiny Island and so we are off to destiny island.

KAIRI POV

My name is Kairi and I live as the princess of Destiny Islands my friends Namine, and Xion have been my friends ever since my mother died and I was depressed and my father introduced us and we've been friends ever since.

"Kairi wake up" said Namine

"Hum so what are going to do today" I asked

"I don't know" she said and shrugged

"lets ask Xion" she asked

"So what are we going to do today" I asked

"Lets go swimming I heard three new merchants have arrived in town and maybe… they have something we'd like… and they are down by the beach." she was blushing while she was talking.

"oh I don't think that's what you want what else is there."

"well they also say they are hot and well I was hoping….."

"don't speak I know what you want so lets go."

So we left the castle and we went to the beach to that stand and Xion was right they were hot and I think they were looking at us because when they looked at us it seemed like they were mesmerized.

I asked "so what you got for sale"

The silver haired one said looking at Namine "accessories, weapons, armor, and us if you like" we all laughed and we just stared at each other until a girl came up and gave the blonde one a note he gave it back saying he doesn't have time or something like that.

ALL POV

At that moment I knew I was in love they all thought to each other and I hope they feel the same way about me.

KAIRI POV

"You were right they were so hot aw I wish I could just go out with them but I can't because of my royalty but you guys can though hey maybe if you guys can get them to follow us I can at least get a kiss from the brunette one then I could be happy." I said

Namine whispered "maybe we can"

After that we swam for a bit and ate then Namine went over to that silver haired guy they talked and when they finished she waved and came over to us and squealed "I got them to take us out for a while eeee"

"like on a date" I asked

"no just six friends going out eating dinner of course a date" she answered

"how did you get them to agree" asked Xion

"well I got him to agree" answered Namine she smiled kinda wickedly

RIKU POV

After the talk with Namine I go back to Roxas and Sora and I got them to go "shopping"

And then I will meet up with the girls and then things can happen oh yeah this night will be the last night we spend alone I hope they will come with us Sora will not like this but if he gets with that red haired one he likes he wouldn't care anymore.

"hey lets go get something to eat" I told

"okay" they both said

As we walked I looked around for Namine I saw her and gave her the signal and she bumped into me and the other girls did the same we all apologized and started talking it turns out we all have a lot in common and we all got paired up with who we like.

SORA POV

When that red haired girl I liked bumped into me I thought this must be fate or something else and I look to see Riku and Roxas talking with her friends they liked and I thought to myself its something else and he was a silver haired walking corpse. And when we went to get something to eat the girls decided to join us I groaned just to make them leave but I really wanted them to stay so I asked her name "Kairi' she answered

Then Roxas and Riku asked their names the blonde said

"Namine" the black haired one said

"Xion" and we all realized we are in love with these three girls and I liked it for some reason when we left to get the food they were gone

"probably in the bathroom" I said

We wanted and wanted but no sign of them and I thought what if they were just playing with us and ditched us because they thought it would be funny that night me, Roxas, and Riku left broken hearted.

NAMINE POV

When Riku and the others went to get the food we waited then we went to the bathroom and when we came out we were unconscious and when we woke up we were in chains and displayed to people and in horrid outfits people were shouting out numbers like they were bidding on us and I was thinking "_Riku please save us"_ then what busted through the door was Riku and the others I don't know how the found us but I'm glad they did but I heard them say "your under arrest Pete" and I knew they came for him and not us they did capture him but I don't think they noticed us until Roxas looked over and saw Xion he shouted "look it's the girls"

ROXAS POV

"what happened after we left to get the food" I asked

Xion answered "we got knocked unconscious and ended up here"

"what are you doing here" she asked

"well we aren't merchants we are actually bounty hunters we are just here after him" I said

"we thought you guys ditched us" I said

"we would never ditch you guys" she said and as she said that I just crashed my lips onto hers she didn't force me off she actually kissed back and it felt good all around I hear "ooooo" from everyone and I didn't care.

RIKU POV

When I saw Roxas kissing I wanted the same thing but when I looked for Namine and my lips meet hers and we made out for awhile.

SORA POV

When I saw Riku and Roxas kissing them I looked around for Kairi but she was gone and so was Pete I shouted "Kairi's gone" and as soon as I did they all broke lips and started yelling for her she never answered and we went looking for her but never found her so we left the town in search for her it still going on today. This was three yrs ago we haven't found her yet but we will. This is the story of the Dark Hearts.


End file.
